O primeiro encontro
by mandyd
Summary: Porque tudo precisa de um começo. Aviso: SLASH


**O primeiro encontro**

**Summary:** Porque tudo precisa de um começo. _Para a Cams s2._

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu, tudo da J.K., Warner, ou seja lá quem mais possua os direitos de Harry Potter.

**N/A:** Sou horrível com romances, fato. Mas eu tentei er, bem, é isso. HAUHA, SLASH OK, se não gosta não lê.

* * *

Sirius estava sentado na pequena e aconchegante mesinha redonda do Café Madame Puddifoot batendo o pé descontroladamente no chão. Certo, o Café Madame Puddifoot não era exatamente o melhor lugar para isso, mas o Três Vassouras estava extremamente cheio naquele dia. Ok, talvez não estivesse tão cheio, mas Sirius Black não conseguiu achar uma desculpa melhor.

- Olá, Sirius. - Sirius se virou com tanta rapidez que fez o copo vazio que estava em cima da mesa cair no chão.

- Moony, er, oi.

- Café Madame Puddifoot? Eu realmente não imaginei que você frequentasse esse tipo de lugar. - Remus riu.

- Bem, o Três Vassouras estava muito cheio.

- Sério? Acabei de passar por lá e achei que... - Sirius decidiu interrompê-lo antes que Remus dissesse que na verdade não estava tão cheio assim.

- Então, vai tomar o quê?

- Oh, não, estou bem. Vou ficar só com esse Sapo de Chocolate que comprei na Dedos-de-mel.

- Certo.

- Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui? James precisa de alguma ajuda com Lily e pediu para o esperarmos aqui?

- Não. - Sirius ajeitou o cabelo que caía sobre seu olho esquerdo. Ele estava muito nervoso. Podia-se perceber pelos seus dedos batendo repetidamente sobre a mesa. Ele só fazia isso quando ficava nervoso, como no teste de Poções da semana anterior. E Remus sabia disso.

- Você está nervoso, Sirius. - Sirius não respondeu. Apenas olhou ao seu redor para verificar o movimento. - Ah, Pads, já sei! Você tem um encontro! Há! Um encontro de verdade, tipo, em um lugar de verdade, quero dizer, não que a mesa da Minerva ou o armário de vassouras não contem. Posso te garantir com quase toda certeza que aquela quintanista da Corvinal acha que aqueles são lugares totalmente apropriados. - Sirius não respondeu. De novo. - Então... Quem é a garota?

- A garota? - Sirius perguntou como se Remus tivesse perguntado algo extraordinariamente incomum. Quero dizer, ele era Sirius Black. Automaticamente, ao pensar em Sirius Black pensamos nas garotas que Sirius Black traçou. Nem precisa ser lá muito inteligente para ligar os fatos.

- É, Padfoot. A garota. Não vá me dizer que está aqui para se encontrar com o goleiro do time de quadribol da Lufa-lufa, né?

- LUFA-LUFA! Oh Merlin, Remus, lufa-lufa não! - Sirius pareceu realmente ofendido com o comentário do goleiro lufa-lufa. Ele virou as costas para Remus e colocou um dos pés na cadeira como uma criança emburrada.

- Ok, Sirius, você está estranho. Finalmente conseguiu um encontro com aquela Sonserina loira do sétimo ano que você vem cantando há meses?

- Droga, Moony!

- Como assim, Sirius, eu não es...

- Moony. Eu estou aqui para um encontro.

- Certo, eu já disse isso.

- O Três Vassouras não está cheio demais. Eu menti e você sabia disso. Você também sabe que eu saí com a loirinha mês passado e que foi uma grande porcaria. As pessoas não vem ao Madame Puddifoot por acaso, Moony.

- Pads, eu não...

- Eu estou juntando meu dinheiro durante as últimas três semanas para poder comprar um pedaço da melhor torta desse lugar. Sabe por que?

- Não, Sirius, eu não sei. - Remus mentiu, abrindo um sorriso. Sirius não notou já que até então estava olhando para o lado contrário. É claro que ele sabia.

- Porque o meu encontro é com você, Moony. - E então Sirius o olhou. Remus sorria e seus cabelos loiros estavam levemente bagunçados devido ao vento. E então Remus o beijou. E foi como se todo o nervosismo de Sirius tivesse desaparecido, ao menos por aquele momento.

- Sabe, Padfoot... - Remus o olhou nos olhos assim que seus lábios se separaram. - Acho que é hora de pedir aquela torta.

* * *

**N/A**: NADA CONTRA OS LUFAS OK s222222 HAHUAHUA, certo, eu sou PÉSSIMA com romances, mas eu escrevi pra Cams, então tá valendo s2 Eu prometo ficar nas comédias de agora em diante! HAHUAHUAHU


End file.
